Episodes and Confessions
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: Who exactly came up with the idea for the unaired Christmas special? Was there more to it than meets the eye? That’s what Chris would like to know considering the situation he currently finds himself in. I own nothing, under Kurt and Blaine, but it’s Darren and Chris. Mild swearing.


"You want to do what?" Questions the Glee director Ryan Murphy

"You heard me," states actor Darren Criss "I think this would be good for Kurt's character."

Ryan's eyes narrow "Really? You think it's a big moment for Kurt to make out with hot Santa?"

Darren nods "I do, I'll write the whole story arc, go over the script with everyone and-"

"And talk it over with Chris," finished Ryan

Darren smiles mischievously "Of course,"

As Ryan walked away Darren's thoughts roamed to his fellow cast mate "Now, how to get Chris on board?"

...

Chris Colfer nervously chuckled at the script he'd been reading, he had to admit this episode would definitely resonate with the fans, but where it lead too he wasn't so sure of.

"So, what do you think?" Asks Darren "I know it's a bit out of your comfort zone and definitely out of Kurt's, but it's great, right?"

Chris' mouth drops open just a tad "I'm not entirely sure this is the route to take. I honestly can't believe the writers wro-"

Darren stifled a laugh as Chris turned the paper, seeing the typed name on the page "You were saying?"

"You ... You wrote this?" Stuttered the breathless brunette

Darren nods "Sure did, decided I should give writing a try, you know? You're such an inspiration, Chris."

"Ohhhhh, okay"

Darren knew that if he didn't already have Chris hooked before, that his next words would seal the deal "You hate it, it was stupid of me to think I could ever write anything worth while."

Chris' blue gaze rushed to his friend "No, Darren, don't ever think that about yourself. It's ... Really good, just threw me is all, but, that's what you were going for right?"

"Yes!" Screamed Darren, hands taking hold of Chris' "You so get me,"

The pair stares at one another for several seconds, light blush crossing Chris' cheeks "So, you really want to do this?"

"I really, really do," answers Darren

Chris licks his lips anxiously while taking a deep breath "Ok then, I guess I have no choice. I'd be honored to be a part of your very first episode."

...

"And cut!" Yells Darren, ending the Kurt and Santa make out scene "Take a lunch, everyone. Chris, can you stay? I need to talk somethings over with you."

"Sure, Dare." Speaks the now approaching brunette "What did you want to go over?"

Darren claps his hands together "The next scene is where Rachel and Santana find out they've been robbed and discovers you-"

"Bound and gagged on the bed after a one night stand gone horribly wrong?" Jokes Chris "Poor Kurt, just can't seem to catch a break, can he?"

"No, he really can't, but, uh ... Since the bedroom scene won't be filmed or seen, we should go over how exactly it's going to go."

Chris nods, he hadn't been clueless to see that the exact details had been withheld from the script "And how exactly did you want to play it?"

"Suspenders," clarifies Darren

"Suspenders?" Chris has to stifle his surprised choke "Did you really just say that? How would those even work?"

Darren smirks, revealing the two long red articles of clothing "That's why you're here, we're going to practice."

Chris' eyes widen "Practice? As in, you tie me up?"

Darren nods before gesturing Chris to the bed on set "Yep, I have to get my very first producer debut perfect! Now, lay down on your stomach."

Slowly, Chris obliges "Now what?"

"Now," speaks Darren, the darker haired male straddling Chris by his hips "Lift your legs up and cross your feet."

Chris has to maneuver his body weight that Darren was hovering directly over "That okay? It's the most I can do with you literally laying on top of me."

"It's perfect," states Darren, the male looping one suspender around each ankle "I'm going to push your legs back so I can tie your feet to your hands."

"Ah, so a hog tie? The suspenders make more sense now." Speaks Chris, moving his arms as far behind him as they could go.

Darren wastes no time wrapping and knotting each wrist to the corresponding ankle "That too tight? Can you still move at all?"

Chris struggles "It's snug, no way I'm getting out of this on my own, good job, Darren. You seem to be a professional at tying people up."

Darren laughs "I'm glad you think so, we're not finished yet though."

Chris frowns "What more is there to do?"

Darren grabs a small Santa hat and white garland "The gag, Chris. Bad Santa can't leave you able to scream out."

Chris sighs "Do we really have to? Lunch break doesn't last forever you know."

"Open your mouth," orders the producer "Just this last thing and then we're done."

"Till you truss me right back up in a couple of hours at the most." Scoffs the bound boy "I just ... Does there have to be a gag? Tying me up is one thing, but I-Mmmmpphff!"

Chris fights, whisking his head from side to side in anger, Darren had just stuffed the hat into his mouth and was now winding the garland around his head to further ensure the gag stayed in place.

Securing and pulling the knot tight, Darren jumps off the bed to face the boy "It's very necessary that I keep you quiet and stationary for what I have to say."

Chris' gaze narrows, fisted hands clenched as the true reason of why Darren had done this to him was about to be revealed.

"I know you're angry," starts Darren "But I really needed to tell you this and I knew that you either wouldn't listen or believe what I have to say."

Chris hmphs into the gag, fighting with all his strength against the restraints.

Darren cups both of the flailing boys cheeks, finally stilling the enraged brunette

"You can kick my ass for this later, but right now, you need to listen to me, Chris."

Chris growls underneath his gag, head falling to rest on the bed in defeat, signaling he'd at least hear Darren out. Not like he really had any choice in the matter.

Darren removes his hands from Chris' cheeks, now running them through his messy hair.

"Chris, there is a moment where you say to yourself – 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Working with you and getting to know you was the moment for me."

Chris' eyes widen, body stilling, confusion clearly written across his face.

"Playing your on-screen boyfriend has been really hard for me, but not for the reasons you're thinking. Blaine has made me question my own sexual preferences, he's made me see that there's really only one person in this world for me."

Chris' head lifts, gaze burrowing deeply into Darren's

"I broke up with Mia," Brown eyes never stray from curious blue "She's not the one for me, never really was. It's always been you, you move me, Chris Colfer. I'm sorry that this was the only way I could gather the courage to tell you and I know that you will make me pay for it. But, I'm crazy about you. All these years of doing Glee together has made me see that."

Chris fights the tears that wanted so desperately to fall, head shaking back and fourth "Mmmphhff!"

Darren tenderly runs his hands through Chris' brown coifed locks "I'm serious, Chris, I would never joke about this. From the first day we met and you going to that play with me, I've felt something that I couldn't explain."

Chris froze at the declaration, finally allowing himself to hope that this was truly happening.

"Then we kissed and that's when I knew and I'm not talking about as Kurt and Blaine, I mean, Dublin."

The final stop on the Glee Live tour, the skit where Darren had kissed Chris in front of millions of fans and cameras.

"I love you, Chris. You're the love of my life and I hope you'll give me the chance to prove just how much you mean to me."

Chris blinks in shock, still unable to answer or speak.

"That's all I wanted to say, I'm going to remove the gag now." Whispers Darren, the man untying the knotted garland and taking the hat out of the boys mouth.

Chris coughed to get the dry fibers out of his mouth before addressing Darren "So, you set this whole thing up?" Tugging on the hog tie in emphasis "All so you could confess that you love me and want us to be together?"

" ... Yes," breathes Darren carefully and shakily

"Darren Everett Criss," states Chris "That might just be the most romantically strange way to ask anyone out that I've ever heard."

The brunette now smiles brightly "How could I say no to you?"

Darren jumps back in happiness, huge grin upon his face "Really? I promise you won't regret this, Chris! I'll treat you like the Disney Prince that you deserve."

"There's just one thing you've got to do first," declares Chris

"I know, I know, gotta untie you." States Darren, now moving towards his boyfriend.

"Yes, yes, you really do," speaks Chris "However, before we get to that, we have to make us official."

"Like, me coming out to the press? I can do that, I can. It'll just take me sometime to find the right words and only if you want to-"

"Darren?" interrupts Chris "Shut up and kiss me."

**So, I'm not entirely sure where this came from, but it's here nonetheless :) Happy New Years Eve everyone! I wish you all the very best in 2020**


End file.
